It All Started With The Ears
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: Inu Yasha hates feeling like the uke during one of Miroku and his ear rubbing sessions, but will he change his mind with a few kisses from Miroku? Some fluff, some sap, and a cute uke Inuchan. ShounenaiYaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own, I do not own...get the picture? 

**_Author's Note:_**: Heh, it's been a long time since I've written an Inu Yasha fic. Hope you all like this one.

* * *

**It All Started With The Ears

* * *

**

Summary: Inu Yasha loves itwhen his lover, Miroku, rubs his ears but doesn't like feeling like a total uke as he's prone to feeling during those ear-rubbing sessions. So, when Miroku teases him about being a uke, Inu Yasha decides to show him that that is most certainly not true... but might his plan end in disaster and embarrassment? Miroku/Inu. Shounen-ai/Yaoi

* * *

"Puurr." 

A purring sound rumbled from deep within the hanyou's chest. Golden eyes glared because of the betraying purr then glared at the hand gently rubbing him between the ears. The touch was soft and gentle;so very lovingly the hand petted him. The purring grew louder and Inu Yasha felt his annoyance wear away and...

Slowly eyelids drooped and his gaze began to waver. Soon Inu Yasha was asleep, leaning into the touch as he slept. Faintly, in the corners of his mind where sleep had not yet reached, he realized that this wasn't the first time his lover had lulled him out of his anger and into a peaceful sleep. That it wasn't the only time that all the thoughts of being the weak uke slipped from his mind all because of that soft and tricky hand petting his ears. That his weakness had been used against him once again.

A chuckle escaped from Miroku's lips as he stared into Inu Yasha's sleeping face. The monk thought he looked simply adorable when he slept. The way his normally frowning face softened and his soft lips pulled into a slight pout. Simply adorable, like an angel. That was why Miroku always loved to use this tactic of rubbing his koi's ears to get Inu Yasha to sleep. That was about the only time Miroku got to see him so peaceful and of course, so uke looking.

"Ah, Inu Yasha you can't deny you love your ears being rubbed," Miroku smiled and continued his petting. Inu Yasha moved slightly in his sleep, a small growl mixing with the purring. It seemed that the hanyou could hear the teasing tone even in his sleep. Miroku's grin only widened though.

_'And I can't deny that I love rubbing your ears_,' The monk thought slyly and muttered,"Now if only you had a tail."

A louder growl Inu Yashaemitted. Apparently having a tail did not sound appealing to the hanyou. Miroku stopped his petting for a moment to think on the wistful comment he had just murmured. Why didn't Inu Yasha have a tail? After all, he was a dog demon. Hmm...

Miroku was shaken out of his thoughts by a slight whimper that seemed to come right out of the hanyou's mouth. He looked down and saw that his lover's face was drawn into a frown and or maybe even a pout and he was unconsciously nudging his head into Miroku's palm, as if the petting of the hand was sorely missed. The monk's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Inu Yasha really did like the petting lavished on him.

"Oh, so you do like me rubbing your ears," Miroku chuckled, his hand lying in his lap and not on the furry dog-ears. The whimper grew louder until Inu Yasha sounded like a little puppy begging for attention. Oh, he couldn't let this chance go to waste. Miroku had to take it.

"You are such an uke Inu-chan," Miroku teased,eager to kiss the incredibly cute hanyou. "And such a cute little puppy dog. What is all this talk about being the dominant one?" he continued, immensely enjoying his advantage over his lover.

A glint of michief began to burn in Miroku's warm brown eyes as he carried on with his prattling. Ah, it was fun to tease Inu Yasha when he was asleep, but it was more fun when he was awake. A bit more dangerous perhaps, but still a thrilling fun.

As Miroku was talking, he didn't notice that one eye of the hanyou slowly flutter open then snap closed again. Inu Yasha smirked to himself, knowing that the monk thought he was asleep.

_'Stupid. Well I was asleep, but with all that racket Miroku made no one could stay asleep_,' Inu Yasha thought as he tried to keep his breathing regular andavoidany suspicion. Now that the annoying, however pleasant, _petting _was gone he could think clearly and was itching for some good ol' revenge. Miroku may be his lover, but there was no way his macho side would let the monk get away with calling him a uke and a cute puppy dog!

Inu Yasha growled silently at that notion. _'I am not the uke_!' were his indignant thoughts as Miroku, still unaware of the danger he was in, continued to cuddle and tease the hanyou. Inu Yasha peeked one last look atthe other manand almost didn't go through with his plan. He faltered only a second, looking at Miroku's peaceful face. The sun was shining overhead and its glint seemed to catch every angle of his beloved'shandsome face... Inu Yasha felt his resolve melt...

_'No!' _He mentally shook his head, halting naytreacherous thoughts. _'Feh. That won't work_ _either_,' Inu Yasha slowly got ready and stiffened his body, preparing to spring.

"Hmm...?" Miroku glanced down at his sleeping lover. He felt Inu Yasha's body stiffen, but then thought nothing of it. He was used to the hanyou moving in his sleep. But... suddenly, without warning, Miroku felt himself being pushed out of his sitting position and onto the ground.

"What..?" Miroku's eyes widened and before he knew it, he had a hanyou sitting on his chest, pinning his entire body to the ground. Inu Yasha smirked smugly and made certain that Miroku was firmly pinned to the ground. He looked into the monk's surprised face and stuck out his tongue. Heh,the other man hadn't even seen it coming.

"Hah. Now whose the uke?" Inu Yasha mocked his smirk growing wider.

Miroku glared at his sly partner. So this was what dog boy was up to... Well, he could play this game too. Miroku suddenly smirked and leaned his head upwards and pressed his lips to Inu Yasha's. Inu Yasha gasped, not expecting this and loosened his hold. Miroku smiled then deepened the kiss, slowly maneuvering his way out of Inu Yasha's grip. As soon as he did Miroku flipped the hanyou over onto his back and got into the dominant position, all the while keeping their lips inter locked.

"You," Miroku gasped as he broke the kiss. As soon as Inu Yasha realized what Miroku had done he glared daggers at the man above him.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he snapped, "You cheated, baka!" His features pulled in to a scowl.

"Nope. And anyway you cheated first. You were suppose to be asleep, not awake planning your revenge!" Miroku smiled placidly.

_'The stupid monk..._' Inu Yasha decided to use his one last resort. He pouted. And he shone the most powerful puppy dog eyes he could up at Miroku. Okay, so he was being a uke, but... these were desperate times!

"Haha! You can't resist my puppy dog eyes of doom!" Inu Yasha boasted, raising his head proudly.

"You're right," Miroku murmured, rather huskily, "I definitely want you now." A smirk grew on his lips as he saw Inu Yasha color. Ah, the hanyou was so cute. He lowered his head until his lips just barely ghosted over Inu Yasha's then pulled back to smile seductively. "Being the uke as its advantages you know," Miroku whispered before capturing his koi's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Hmm... he loved the way Inu Yasha tasted.

Inu Yasha felt Miroku's tongue lick his lips, begging to be let in. Inu Yasha relented, but wasn't going down without a fight. Soon a fierce tongue war raged, a battle for dominance, which Miroku soon won. The monk pressed his body closer to Inu Yasha's, which produced a small moan from both of them. Inu Yasha snaked his arms around Miroku's waist and made him completely fall onto him.

Miroku explored every inch of his lover's sweet cavern, tasting every hot, exotic corner. Inu Yasha moaned into the kiss and both wished that the kiss would never end, but of course you can't ignore the need for oxygen. Both men pulled back, their breaths ragged.

"What..W-what started this..?" Miroku gasped, smiling as he nuzzled the hanyou's neck.

Inu Yasha tried to frown as he pointed to his ears, but a smile broke through as he muttered, "These damn things.."

Miroku chuckled. "I love you Inu Yasha," was his only reply before lowering his head again. Inu Yahsa smiled and melted into the kiss. Maybe being the uke had its advantages after all.

* * *

**_Fin...

* * *

_**


End file.
